


三人行1.0

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *穿越梗*系列车*设定两赫一海——33岁赫、20岁赫X33岁海*本章李哥X海，小赫旁观者





	三人行1.0

到底是陌生的环境，20岁的李赫宰年纪又小，李东海一起身离开他就醒了。看着李东海轻手轻脚的离开，他犹豫了一下跟在人身后来到主卧门口。黑暗中屋里的两个人没发现他，他看着十几年后的自己翻身压在李东海身上，屋里没点灯，又有被子挡在他们身上看不清具体的动作，不过他已经猜到他们在干嘛了。  
声音一贯是奶里奶气的，此刻又有些沙哑，掺了情欲在其中。他像个偷窥狂一样躲在门口打探屋里的动作，这时李赫宰把床头灯打开，他看的清清楚楚，一丝不挂的李东海红着脸躺在另一个自己的身下，他们的下身紧贴着，伴随着屋内难耐的喘息声。

“嗯.....快点…”李东海的手攀上李赫宰的背，顺着脊柱慢慢摩挲。  
李赫宰俯下身亲亲他，握着柱身的手又加快了速度，向下挪了挪身子把涨红的分身含进嘴里。  
门外的李赫宰吃惊地捂住嘴，自己不是有洁癖吗？

“呃…嗯……”  
李东海难耐的扬起下巴，李赫宰的手指在他体内曲起，勾着手指来回抽插，指腹抵着敏感点来回顶弄。

“赫…嗯……我想要…”  
李东海揪着他的头发把人拉起来，直起身子接吻，讨好的附上李赫宰的分身撸动。  
他主动的动作取悦了李赫宰，人亲了亲他去够安全套，被李东海一把抓住“别带那玩意，我就想要你。”

李赫宰停下动作，强势的搂过李东海的脖子摁在怀里亲了一通，然后压着李东海的双腿分开，扶着自己在洞口蹭了蹭，调笑地挑眉看他“叫哥哥。”

李东海红着脸拍他一下，还是糯糯地喊了声赫宰哥哥。  
李赫宰这才满意，扶着自己浅浅地顶了顶，然后顺着力量插入。从他进去的瞬间李东海的声音立刻变了调，喘息更加急促，呻吟的声音也变得婉转。

门口的小赫几乎是登时就夹紧双腿，他犹豫了一会还是把手伸向自己的下身，那儿实在是涨的厉害。  
他把裤子褪下，换了个姿势坐到门口，一边看着屋里火热的场景一边咬牙撸着下身挺立的分身。

“啊……轻、轻点…嗯..不行不行…”

“呃……赫…求你…嗯慢、啊……!慢点呜…”

那边李东海被李赫宰抱下床摁在墙上，他整个人都被肏的泛起粉红色，声音带着哭腔去喊李赫宰的名字。  
李赫宰把人挡的死死的，门外的人看不清李东海的身体，只能看见夹着李赫宰腰的腿，脚趾紧紧地蜷在一起，还有搂着人脖子的手曲起手指，难耐地在脊背上留下几道指甲的划痕。  
他进出的速度极快，一进一出时带着些许肠肉翻出来，顶进的时候狠狠的顶撞进最深处，连带着囊袋都快要撞进去。  
李东海眼泪顺着脸庞流下，挂着泪珠哭泣求饶“啊赫……我不行…呜…”

“怎么不行？”  
李赫宰转过身把人放在床上，扶着他转过身跪趴在床边缘重新插进去。李东海腿软的跪不住，被身后的人掐着腰肢狠狠撞几下，就软着身子趴在床上，上身压低屁股被抬高，上身弯成一道曲线，塌出两个腰窝。

他们正好侧对着门口，隐藏在门口的人一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一手飞速在下身上下飞舞，这场面对于年轻的他来说过于香艳刺激。看着自己和自己现在还分不清是什么感情的人做这种事，他莫名的兴奋，好像自己已然融入到这场性事之中。

 

身下的李东海已然神志不清一样，眼睛失神地盯着某一处任他摆弄自己，下身的分身随着他们猛烈的动作来回摇摆。他看着李东海微张的嘴唇心一动，手指在他们疯狂交合的部位摸了一把，然后插进李东海嘴里搅弄。  
李东海只呜呜的哼唧两声，乖乖的用舌尖去绕着手指转圈，嘴唇裹住手指吸吮。李赫宰眼神一暗，更发狠地去撞击。

“唔…赫嗯……我不行…”  
李东海被他有些粗鲁的翻过来，他们面对面的姿势，他知道李东海最喜欢这样。  
李赫宰跪坐在自己小腿上，胳膊架着李东海的两条腿飞速抽插。李东海伸手抓住自己的性器，跟着李赫宰的节奏飞速撸动。见状李赫宰抱住他转个身变成坐骑，曲起腿掐着李东海的腰发力向上顶弄。  
李东海一手撑在身后抬高屁股承受，另一手撸动的速度越来越快，皱着眉喘息，后穴也止不住的收紧。  
“嗯赫宰…快点呃……我要到了…嗯……”

门外的身影也加快手上的动作，他也要到极限了。紧盯着床上纠缠在一起的人，李东海向后撑着身子时背部的肌肉不停收缩。还有那隐蔽的地方，粗大的性器不停的进出抽插，他看的清李东海身后的那张小嘴把那尺寸不小的物什咬得紧紧的，屁股都被拍打的绯红一片。

“我要射了……嗯…快点……”  
李东海的声音变得高昂，李赫宰也突然起身。双手撑着床抬起身体，靠着四肢撑着床，整个身体悬空极快的向上顶胯。  
李东海被他撞的身体都是粉红色的，带着哭腔的声音猛地拔高。

“嗯……!啊不行不行，我要到了……嗯…赫…”  
李东海如同晚秋的风中挂在枝头摇曳的树叶，后穴收紧的速度越来越频繁，涨红的分身抖了抖，从马眼里射出浓稠的精液。  
他喷的很远，有些许液体溅到李赫宰脸上，大部分落在他的胸膛上。

同时，门外的李赫宰也闷哼一声射出来。他这一声掺在李东海的尖叫声中其实并不明显，但屋里的李赫宰还是第一时间分辨出来。他不动声色地瞟了眼门口，冲着那个年轻的自己挑衅地挑挑眉。  
门外的小孩看见李赫宰没等着李东海缓过来，就一把扯住他的头发摁在自己身上，用命令的语气让李东海舔干净身上的液体。  
李东海乖乖的照做，舔干净以后露出乖巧的猫咪笑“赫，我要亲亲。”

李赫宰勾起嘴角，得意的扫了一眼门外那个有些躁动的身影。  
他搂着李东海吻上去，含着他的下嘴唇吸吮啃咬，亲的红肿才松开又含住，舌头伸进李东海的口腔四处扫荡，舔过敏感的上颚和贝齿。

这个人绝对是故意的，门外的小孩暗自捏紧拳头。

屋里，李东海跪在床上塌着腰，被李赫宰扯着头发摁在身下狠狠地干。射过一次的性器又抬起头，甚至溢出液体，跟着在半空中一甩一甩的。  
更过分的是，他被李赫宰摆成正冲着门口的方向，门外的小孩看见李东海一脸陷入情欲的表情当下就又重新硬了。  
那人更变本加厉的去撞击，李东海被扯着头发仰起头，张着嘴急促的呼吸，已经喊得沙哑的嗓子仍在喘息着发出难耐的声音。李赫宰突然松开扯着头发的手，两手在抽插的间隙拍打李东海的屁股，清脆的巴掌声在屋内响起。

“啊！赫…别，别这样…嗯……”

“别这样？”李赫宰说完又加重手劲打了一巴掌，毫不意外的感受到身下人猛地收紧后穴，甬道收缩得更频，人也羞地流下眼泪。

“我们宝宝这不是很喜欢吗？”他俯下身子贴近李东海的耳朵，眼睛却直直的盯着门外的人“你差点把我夹断了啊…”

李东海一下流出眼泪，无助的摇摇头“我没有…”

李赫宰轻笑一声，又直起身子扶着人继续撞，又抽插了有几十下，他一下子抽出分身下床，示意李东海跟过来。  
李东海会意的跟着下床，一踩地腿一软差点摔地上，被李赫宰扶着站直，他摸了两下李赫宰翘着的分身，屈膝跪在他身前张嘴含住。嘴巴裹住柱身卖力的吞吐，被李赫宰摁着后脑进到喉咙深处，发出“呜呜”的声音。  
他一手扶着李赫宰的腰，一手握住自己的性器上下抚慰。李赫宰拽住他的头发一下一下朝着自己的小腹撞“乖宝宝听话，哥哥奖励你。”

门外的小孩看着之前温柔和自己说话的李东海，赤裸着身子一副臣服的姿态跪在另一个自己身前，粗大的东西把他的脸撑起来，李东海费力地裹住那根，口水不受控制的流下来，在空中拉出银丝。  
他眼睁睁地看着李赫宰的动作越来越快，最后猛地抽出，扯着李东海的头发迫使他抬起脸，另一手快速地撸了几下，射出的精液喷在李东海脸上。  
柔软的头发、高挺的鼻梁、还有那双漂亮眼睛和好看的嘴唇上都沾满了那些暧昧的液体。

但这还没完，李赫宰俯下身子捏着他的下巴接吻，亲够了拉着李东海弯腰撑着床，一手插进不能闭合的后穴快速抽插，另一只手握着他的前面抚慰。  
没一会，李东海就在前后夹击的攻势下射出来。

 

李赫宰接住软下身子的人，把李东海搂进怀里抱紧，低头亲亲人沾满液体的小脸。  
他抬头看了眼门口，发现刚刚偷看他们的小孩已经不见踪影，暗自嗤笑一声又轻柔地亲亲李东海，抱起人去洗澡。

经过门口时他瞥了眼黑漆漆的走廊，想跟他抢李东海，就算是另一个自己也不行。

 

TBC.

by：玻璃少女


End file.
